Sherlock Holmes, and the case of True Love's Kiss
by Mistykins06
Summary: For so long Molly has dreamed of her true love, a man with curls and strange eyes that change colors. A man with whom she'd share True Loves Kiss and live happily ever after. Then one day, a Prince shows up, and Molly was more than ready for her Happy Ending. That is until shes sent to a strange world and straight into the arms of Sherlock Holmes, a man who doesn't believe in Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I've been dreaming...

Molly awoke from her dream. That face... She'd seen him again.

 _If you dream a thing more than once then it's sure to come true_. The old adage rang through her mind and a wide grin broke across her face. Oh, she'd dreamed of him before alright. Lots, and lots of dreams about him. The man her heart told her was her true love.

Not that she knew who he was... But she'd know him when she met him, she was sure if it! The tall man with windblown curls, beautiful bow shaped lips, a floating black cloak, and eyes that... Well, she never could pin down the color of his eyes. They seemed to change on her each time she dreamed of him. Green to grey and blue all at once... But still, she was certain to know him when she met him.

"You had the dream again then?" A voice beside her purred.

Lifting the lazy tabby cat to nuzzle, Molly beamed. "I did Toby, I did! And this time his face was nearer than ever before. So close that I can still see it!" She leaped from the bed and set Toby down among her blankets once more before spinning in a tizzy. "And this time, I can show you!"

Molly, the hoop makers daughter from the glen by the wood in the Kingdom of Andalasia, began pulling items from about her cottage and assembling them in the form of a man. A pitcher for his head, on which rested tousled ends of her mop and a dark blanket about his shoulders. The figure soon struck a heroic pose out of all the bits and bobs Molly collected together. As the morning went on more and more of the animals from the nearby woods and fields came to see and help her seek the perfect items to replicate the man of her dreams. she'd quickly assembled most of him, however she was still missing a set of eyes (that tricky color again) and his lips. Molly sang to herself and her friends about why those lips needed to be just right, because one day the man of her dreams would find her and when they kissed... They'd both know that it was true love.

Once her dream man was near completed, a well meaning dear of a deer told her that the resemblance greatly reminded him of the prince of the land. A Prince, who was hunting trolls in the very woods near her cottage. Molly was admittedly thrilled to look at the 'man' before her and imagine that her true love may be a real prince. "Not that he'd have to be a prince! I'm sure he's an incredible man no matter who he is," Molly declared before she dissolved into a giggle, "but still... just imagine, if he were a prince!"

Her animal friends whispered among themselves that the prince himself was in the forest this very day hunting trolls. If they could just get him here... Quickly forming a plan, some of them slipped off while the others distracted Molly with more of her song of her true love's kiss. It wasn't long before Molly was once more dwelling on the eye color of her mysterious love that a large eye appeared in her cottages window. A troll! Leaping and scampering, Molly and the animals all fled from the foul creature who was declaring its plan to eat her. Molly, climbing away to safety, and had wound up climbing high into a tree on shaky branch when it broke sending her dropping onto a horse that held... Oh! Oh my! It was a man, but not just any man. A man with curls and a wide smile! And he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen

"You're the fairest woman I've ever met!" The stunned man spoke rather dumbly still staring at Molly. She looked right back at him waiting for... well for something to happen, she supposed.

"I'm... Molly," she said at last to the man. He was tall and while his cloak was tan and not black, she decided it really didn't matter that she was wrong. And his eyes were blue. Absolutely blue How could she have ever thought different from her dream? No matter, he was here and that's all that was important.

"I'm Tom. Well, I mean my proper title is Prince Thomas of Andalasia, but...that doesn't matter," he smiled, nodding to her, or just himself perhaps. "You know what? I'm going to marry you!" He shouted.

"Marry? Marry me!?" She repeated stunned. The prince! Just like Deer had said...she'd just met him and now they were going to be married!?

"Yes! We shall be married in the morning! Now come Molly, let's go to the palace and tell all the kingdom the goodnews. My stepmother will be so thrilled that I've found my true love." He clicked his tongue and the magnificent horse they rode on began to gallop down the lane, towards the castle off in the distance.

Molly turned and sat in the man's arms... Her fiancé?! A prince! This was better than her dreams had told her! The two rode off into the setting sun, certain that this was the start to their very own happy ending.

* * *

A/N: Clearly I own nothing, nothing at all. Not Sherlock, Not any creature from Andalasia. Nothing. Got it?

I have several chapters written so you can expect an update weekly for a few weeks. And I have to say thank you and Credit ThenewJefferson. She's the one who said do it and then deciphered what I wrote. She is amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

To a Land Where There are no Happily Ever Afters

The morning dawned bright and lovely. Chirping birds and a pack of tiny mice worked to nudge Molly until she awoke from her sweet dreams. Another dream of her true love. A man whose eyes had looked so vibrantly green in her dream.

Shaking the thought away Molly, sat up and smiled to herself as she snuggled back into the unfamiliar bed she'd slept in. It was as fine as any she could ever imagine and Molly allowed herself just this one moment to indulge in it. Although her tweeting friends would hear none of it. "Alright, alright," she laughed and yawned. The sun was coming up, shining through the gossamer curtain and it called to her to rise and see. Soon she climbed out and down ( really, were all the beds in the palace this tall?) to stand at the window of her room. Below, the kingdom of Andalasia spread out in its gleaming, shining glory for her to see. Molly smiled. It was a beautiful day. A beautiful day for a…

Molly spun to greet her friends who'd come from the forest to be with her. "It's my wedding day!" She sang and spun. The animals were so overjoyed for her that they laughed and began to sing as they and set to help her ready her hair and slip into the dress they'd all worked so hard on last night. Time flew as birds curled her hair and adorned it with beautiful fresh flowers. the rabbits pulled and arranged each flounce of her gown while Toby lay purring on her lap, soothing her jumpy nerves. From time to time, Molly found her thoughts drawn away from the seemingly endless good wishes of her friends and back to the green- blue eyes from her dream. Each time they appeared in front of her thoughts, Molly would shake her head and set her thoughts on the man she knew. Her own Prince Tom.

Oh he was so he was! They'd laughed and talked all the way to the palace the evening before as they'd planned their future together. It was so... thrilling! She couldn't wait to begin their life together. Which was a good thing, because she was now dressed and being led into the garden to await her walk down the aisle to her future. The animals all went to the chapel to await her and Molly was left all alone for her big reveal. Standing there she turned her attention to her appearance as she primped and plumped the dress to its widest, fluffiest, fullness.

And that's when the first wave of panic set it. Was marrying a man she just met a bit... rash? Insane even? She gulped in air and settled her mind. No, of course not! After all, he was her true love. He had to be... After the dreams who else could it be? No, no this was right. This was how it was supposed to be, this was the start of her happily ever after.

"Molly?" A thin, voice called. An older woman, hunched and worn stood by a fountain. Molly walked over to her, thinking her a servant.

"Yes, hello! I'm Molly" She smiled to the woman.

"I've come to give you a gift my dear, a very special gift for your wedding. Queen Narissa wants you to wear this today." The woman pulled a glittery tiara from her cloak and handed it to Molly.

"It's beautiful. I'm... I'm honored." She was, it was curious that the queen herself hadn't come to meet her last night. It was said a headache kept her ill in bed and she could not therefore attend the banquet given to welcome her new Daughter in law. Prince Tom had told her it wasn't unusual behavior for the queen and had then smiled so sweetly at her that she'd forgiven the queen. In fact, she still quite looked forward to meeting her. It be awfully wonderful to have a mother again. And so Molly placed the gifted tiara on her head and asked the woman, whom she privately thought reminded her of a bit of a hag, but she would never say such a thing. ) how she looked.

"Come to the water and see, me dear! I'm sure you'll be pleased. It's also tradition to make a wish here before a royal wedding." The toothy woman grinned as she sharply started to pull Molly towards the fountain flowing nearby.

"I'd be happy too!" Molly glanced at her reflection and admired the reflection that shown back. It was like every dream come true, seeing herself in such a beautiful flouncy dress with her hair curled and piled high. And that she was marrying a Prince! A dream come true!

Although...

"Time to make a wish, my dear." The woman behind her cackled. Cackled? No, that was simply a rude thought.

"Alright." Molly closed her eyes and thought hard. What does one wish for when all of your dreams are coming true? But then the face from her dreams appeared before her again. Nearer and clearer than ever before. "I… I wish to be with my own true love for the rest of my life! That he and I may be happy with one another and that we-"

Suddenly Molly was shoved down into the fountain and sank deep deep down into.. Well she wasn't sure what. There was no water but... Glimmers seemed to float toward her, clinging to her skin. She wouldn't say they hurt but they more or less vibrated strongly and it wasn't exactly a comfortable sensation. Soon she was covered in them before the glimmers burst around her and sent Molly dropping down, hitting the floor with a thud.

Holding out a hand before her, she looked hard at it. Her hand looked...Odd. The gown felt heavier and the light before her looked strangely thick. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch it. From its source she heard noises, or was that voices? Curious, and seeing nothing else in the darkness Molly pushed at the strange door. With a shove it moved and slid to the side. Molly peeked her head out and called out a timid hello. The voices didn't answer her, so she called again. Finally, she pushed her shoulders through and wiggled her way out, the skirt of her wedding gown made it a challenge and Molly more so fell out, and up she noted.

How odd.

* * *

This is pretty unbeta'd for spelling and punctuation. If you see an error, it is all mine ( let me know) I hope you enjoy this AU as much as I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is this a habit of yours? Or, she only won't discover that it's him till... Chapter Three**

Standing from her fall, Molly found herself completely lost. Nothing looked familiar or even sounded like home. Wherever it was that she now found herself, it sure was not home. Strangely dressed people stared at her, while weird lights flashed words and pictures around her and a huge, loud 'thing' came dashing towards her fast. She screamed and ran toward the crowd of people walking together near by. No one stopped to help her at all, they all just stared at her like she was somehow offensive to them or simply shook their heads towards her, as if her appearance and near death disgusted them. Molly spun about looking for someone, anyone, who might help her but they all just rushed on about their ways. It must have been a good little while that she stood still there, waiting for someone to ask for help. When it became obvious that no one was going to assist her, Molll then took matters into her own hands. Hesitantly at first she spoke out, "Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get to Andalasia?" No answer came, although she heard familiar words being spoken, it was as if she were invisible or speaking gibberish to them, trying again "I'm looking for Prince Thomas, do you know where I might find him?" The pounding in her heart could not be ignored. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

She began to walk with the crowd, hoping they would lead her to something familiar and calling out for help as she went. It took a long while for Molly to finally see something that finally did look the least bit familiar- a tree. So this land had trees! Would it also have friendly animals? Running to it, Molly gripped the bark of running her fingers along it. Delighting in the feel of something she knew under her hand. Soon she gave in to her desire to feel comfort and hugged the tree, wrapping herself around it tight, eyes closed she wondered how she'd ended up here. What had that …well that… that old hag done to her? And yes, now she was mad enough to call that woman a hag. She was certain it was her who had sent her here to this... Mean Place, wherever she was.

Behind her an old man called out. "Spare some change princess for a man down on 'is luck?" Molly spun to see a man in dirty clothes sitting in the ground. He smiled up at her rather sadly and hopefully she thought.

"Do you know that you are the first person who has spoken to me since I got here?" She said to him before blushing and releasing her tree to smooth at her skirts as she blushed demurely. "Although, I'm not a princess. At least not yet I'm not."

"' 'Is that right? Well m'dear, Welcome to London!" The man, while dirty was smiling at her. " 'Ere, lovely lady, 'ave a seat by me." He patted a space beside him and Molly gratefully knelt down.

"Thank you, ever so much. I've been walking for ages and ages and I am so lost." She placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply."Do you know how to get back to the palace by any chance, kind sir?"

"Wot business you got at the palace than, Missy? Set on marrying the prince then?" The man laughed.

"We're supposed to be married today." Molly looked sharply at the laughing man, who just laughed all the more at her. Surely he wasn't thinking that she was lying did he? "It's true!"

"Did he tell you that 'imself?" The man heartlessly chuckled between wheezing breaths..

"Of course he did. He would not to lie to me! I'm his true love." Now the man was falling over with tears on his eyes from his mirth. "Prince Thomas wouldn't lie to me."

Heaving his shallow breaths in, the man snorted out. "You must be one dumb bird! England Ain't got no Prince Thomas! 'Ares Willy and 'ares 'arry. Willys already gots a wife, and from what I see you sure aren't 'arry's type." He snorted again. "You've been lied to you great ninny! There'll be no wedding to a prince for you." He predicted.

"Don't say that! It's not true! I... I just have to find my way back and get to the palace and I know he'll be waiting for me."

"Is 'at so? You are dumber than I thought. But then again, maybe you're right" He sat up and leaned closer to her. " Why not go to the palace and ask for him? It's just down that way" He said indicating down the road. Molly turned to look down the way he pointed just as the man reached up, yanking the bejeweled tiara from her hair and waving it in front of her confused face before he jumped up and began running the opposite direction..

"You can't just take that!" She called but it was too man was gone. Molly got to her feet, stumbling as she arose to stand. This London land was horrible, but perhaps the palace could help. She started off towards it way the direction the man had shown. Hoping against hope that it was the right way.

It wasn't.

* * *

It was a dark rainy evening that found Sherlock Holmes and his young goddaughter Morgan Watson in a cab heading to Baker Street after the child's weekly karate lessons. There was nothing particularly distinguishable about that night as the two of them rode in an easy, companionable silence together. Sherlock was however, a bit nervous. He had a certain delicate matter to discuss with the child, but how should he go about it? "You can just tell me you know." The blonde girl said, looking up at him.

He sighed and smiled at her. "I want to know what your thoughts would be on the matter."

Morgan turned to look out her window, not wanting him to see her face, "I don't understand why you would you would even want to do it?"

"I think it be a good change having a woman around Baker Street." He explained. "Good for you... well for all of us, I suppose." At least that is what everyone kept saying to him at least. People who had actually raised children. Like his mother, for example. And the teacher at her school. The entirety of the PTA...

"But I'm a woman Sherlock." The child gave him a pointed look. "Well I am! And Mrs. Hudson is a woman too. Isn't two of us enough?" She whined.

"But you like Janine." He asked confused. "Why not have her there all the time?"

"Sherlock," she sang "Of COURSE I love her. She was Mummy's best friend, and she's funny and wonderful to be with. I love Janine, but she still shouldn't move in with us."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because YOU don't love her." Morgan announced decidedly as if that explained everything, which Sherlock imagined in Morgan's mind it did.

"Morgan..."

"You don't though. Don't even try to deny it, Sherlock. It's the truth. You think she's okay and you tolerate her because of me, but you don't need to try to pretend to be in love or something if you are not."

"It would be good for you to have her near. And I do like her. In fact I like her a lot more than I like most people." He paused. "I might even care for her."

"Fibbing, Sherlock. You know it be a disaster." Morgan corrected him. She was ever as insightful as her mother ever was.

"But you need someone who can help you when I'm not around. Someone who could help you learn to do those things that I have no experience in. Like... Playdates and sleepovers whatever else you adolescents do for fun these days. Someone to teach you about superheroes and princesses and..." _Puberty_ he thought to himself.

"But I like our games! You play pirates with me and we do cool experiments. Remember, you taught me all about scientists like Madam Curie? And how cool she was for having discovered radiation."

"Which did eventually kill her." He reminded. Not the best lesson to teach a child, a lesson he and she had learned the hard way.

"So 'd have died someday anyway. All lives end." The girl got quiet a moment before mumbling. "At least it was because of a cool reason."

"You need more fanciful things in your life though Morgan. More play. That is what all the doctors and books say, and Janine's great with that stuff. "

Morgan crossed her arms. "I don't care what the books say. Neither do you, not really" Grabbing his hand the child squeezed his own reassuringly. "I'm okay Sherlock. I have Mrs Hudson I have Uncle G. I have you, and I have Janine. But I don't need to have you AND Janine _together_." She'd nearly spat the word out of her mouth as if it contained some sort of bacteria that she would be infected with.

Sherlock smiled at her, rebuttal argument all prepared but then he saw her face freeze and her eyes go wide. "Morgan what is it?"

"Stop the car!" She cried, Sherlock quickly echoed her when the driver didn't listen to the child. Morgan by then had opened her door and was running toward the sidewalk, not even bothering to look across the road as she did. "Don't do it, Princess! Don't jump!"

Sherlock's words of chastisement over her reckless actions died on his lips when he saw what she was looking at. A woman, dressed in a huge ball gown was stuck on an advert for palace tours. She banged on the picture and cried distraughtly. He raced across the street, sweeping Morgan safely to the side. "What are you doing up there?" He called.

The woman turned to look at him, worry etched across her face. "I'm trying to find my way back to the palace but no one will help me!" Her turn caused her foot to slipped on the damp platform. She fell over the side just barely managing to cling to the side of it, twelve feet off the ground and began swaying back and forth like a giant, fluffy pendulum. The woman was small and although she looked strong, there was no way she'd be able pull herself back up safely in that monstrous gown. Seeing the danger she as in, Sherlock rushed under her and managed to catch her just when she fully lost her grip on the ledge. The woman fell, nearly on top of him. By some miracle he managed to catch her in a manner that had them both on the ground rolling off the momentum of the jolt, They finally stopped, finding themselves a mess of wound together limbs and voluminous skirts that left them clinging face to face with her directly on top of his chest.

Sherlock looked up at the woman, and was struck by her features. They were quiet and unassuming. A face you'd pass without much notice, with lips too small and nose upturned. She was no elegant beauty... And yet she was rather lovely.

The woman looked down at him and audibly gasped looking for all the world that she was more shocked by him than from her lofty fall.. Sherlock looked her over, at least the parts of her he could easily see, deducing her in his usual rapid fire manner. Yet the things he was coming up with didn't make any sense. Yet the most worrying thing was the signs that she was clearly in distress. In fact, she looked completely terrified as if going through some extreme emotional trauma. Or perhaps it was the shock from her fall. Either way, her clothes were eccentrically unusual. Handmade, true but they were made of the finest silks the style was like nothing he'd seen since the 1980's royal wedding craze. She had tiny hairs from over a half a dozen animals sprinkled around her and a small feather nestled inside of a curl of her hair. Her hands showed evidence of being used to hard work and manual labor; completely at odds with the material choice of the gown. Her skin showed wear from extensive gardening and exposure to the sun, and from some very intensive cooking and judging by her telltale blisters she also... Wove? Basket weaving; now that was an unusual hobby to find these days.

But most unusual was still the look she had on her face when she looked at him, not like his so called 'adoring' fans but with something borderline shy and intimate almost. "It's… is it really... You?" She seemed confused, perhaps she thought they knew one another, most likely she had seen him before on the news. Just a fan after all then. For some reason Sherlock felt a tug of loss over the fact, before shaking his head clear.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked in a deep gruff voice, if it was thick it was simply due to the lack of oxygen he told himself, not the wave of attraction that he felt towards the woman currently lying on him in an intimate tangle.,

"I think... so." Her confused state however made him doubt that.

"Can we sit up and find out?" He suggested. She then seemed to realize how close they had become laying there on the sidewalk and began the difficult process of standing up as swiftly as she could from the mess.

Following her up, Sherlock stood and looked her over, he knew himself to be sound and went over to her, looking for any injuries. "Does anything hurt?" The woman went still as a statue as he ran his hands down her arms, then up her neck and feeling her cranium for any telltale knots that would explain her confusion. While she made no move to stop him, she did flush a wild shade of pink under his ministrations. Sherlock studied her closer, watching as as the blush deepened and spread down towards the neckline of the gown. A very fetching neckline on her small figure that flattered her rather small but shapely breasts. Realizing the trail his eyes were making he let her go finding nothing of concern to her person. He stepped away. "Nothing appears to be injured." Still,she just looked at him, as if waiting for him to say something more. "Well, since you are alright we'll just be heading home-"

"Are you a princess?" Came Morgan's excited question from behind him as she peered from behind his coat. The question for some reason made the woman begin to tear up and cry.

"No!" She nearly sobbed. "And if I don't make it home then I never will be one."

"And just where is your home?" Sherlock asked, still studying her and feeling rather off put by just how... off this woman left him feeling..

"Andalasia. I used to live in the cottage at the edge of the forest by the glen. Of course, it's not there anymore… no how could it be after that troll wrecked it? But it doesn't matter. No, really it… it's alright! it is because Thomas, well Prince Thomas, you see, he brought me to the palace to marry him and that's where we'll live happily ever after!" She nearly sang and shrieked in nearly the same breath. The woman was clearly under some mental durres. That last argument was enough to verify if for her, no matter how much she still looked to be bordering line on being in shock rather than a mental impairment. Sherlock and Morgan eyed one another over this tale. However, where Sherlock felt concern, Morgan's eyes were wide with wonder. She believed her! Every Word. Morgan his trust, sensible ward who could no more have the wool pulled over her eyes than her mother before her actually believed this woman.

Delusional. Perhaps she had hit her head hard after all. Maybe just a quick trip to A&E was in order. Or a psych ward was all that was needed. Maybe she missed some pivotal medication. But then the dress...

Morgan looked up at Sherlock and gave him a look. A look he had seen on her face many times before.. Morgan was going to do everything in her power to try and help this woman. Even if she was crazy as a loon. "Listen, miss...?"

"Oh, I am sorry how Rude of me! Molly, I'm Molly the Hoop-maker's daughter. Of the glenn by the wood." The ridiculous woman curtsied at them. She honestly curtsied. " How do you do?"

"Right." Sherlock blinked her for a few moments. "Okay then...um... Molly... Hoop... er Hooper it is then? Ah, do you want me to call someone for you? Someone to come and get you?" Sherlock offered.

"Oh, you could call to them, but we're so far away no one will hear you. It's a bit hopeless that." She shrugged. "I tried that hours ago."

Turning his head to consider not only what she had said, but her inflections behind it and well before he could come up with any real conclusions the sky flashed bright as rain began to fall. Heavily. Sherlock wanted to ask more of her but not out in this deluge. He pulled both the woman, towards the waiting cab. Pushing and shoving at the ridiculous skirt of the gown before climbing in himself. The dress filled so much that Sherlock was forced to sit nearly on top of her. A woman he noted, that didn't seems to know what was happening inside the car. She was looking about, nearly marveling at the interior of the cab. Her eyes seemed glued to the front once she noticed the steering wheel. Once the cab went into drive and was instructed to carry on to Baker Street it lurched and Molly gasped in perfect surprise reaching and clinging to whatever she could, which just happened to be the driver's seat with one hand and Sherlock's thigh with the other. The once more unexpected touch made him jolt and reach out to remove her hand, which somehow lead to her gripping his fingers tightly instead. Not his intent, but an improvement he had to agree over its previous location.

"A carriage! It's like a horseless carriage!" She exclaimed in full amazement. Morgan gave her a vague sort of nod to confirm that she was right. "Fascinating!" Sherlock continued to look down at their inadvertently joined hands, trying to will her to release his hand. But the truth was that the small cold hand felt perfect sheltered within his own. Which was a rather unique, novel experience. He looked up to see the bright brown eyes of the woman turning to him. Molly smiled and looked all over his face.

"I... I want to thank you sir, and young miss... but well, I am afraid that I don't know who you are." She finally said pulling her hand away, using it to smooth out as much of her skirt as she could in an attempt to settle her nerves.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "I am Sherlock Holmes, and this scamp here is my young Goddaughter, Morgan Watson."

"Sherlock... Sherlock of Holmes." Her voice tested the name out as she looked deeply into his eyes. They were a stormy grey. _That's funny_ , Molly thought, _I could have sworn when he caught me on the street they were green_. Although if he had had green eyes he would have been a look alike to _him_. The man on her dreams. He even wore a type of black cloakish type thing. And he most certainly had the curled hair and was tall enough. Even his lips, Molly noted as she studied his from her spot beside him, those perfect lips also seemed to be those of the man from her dreams. Although, so did Prince Thomas, she allowed. Or rather they both favored the man from her dreams. It was a puzzling thought. One that she decided to push aside to dwell on again later.

She turned instead to the beautiful little girl. "And hello to you too Morgan of Watson. That's a lovely name,, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.."

Morgan smiled happily at the woman. "It means by the sea." She told Molly proudly.

"And in Shakespeare it means a disguised identity." Sherlock followed. "Which made it rather the perfect name for this little one."

"I'm sorry, in where? I've never heard of a place called Shakespeare." Molly asked, as if the name confused her, "is that where we are now?"

Sherlock puzzled over her and shared a look with Morgan as if to say 'moving on'. "So Molly, care to tell us how you got up that ledge to the palace tour advert? Is this a general habit of yours; falling off of things?" He asked.

"Not that you are anyone to talk, Sherlock." Morgan sassed. He gave her _the look_ and she apologized quietly.

"No, of course not. But it has happened a lot lately. Although, it seems there's usually someone who catches me." Molly considered. The woman looked down and blushed. Sherlock's mind noted once again that it was a rather beautiful look on her. "So I would like to say thank you Sherlock of Holmes, for catching me when I fell."

"I didn't so much as catch you as had you landed on me." He groused, before Morgan shook her head to indicate that he had said something not so good." But no harm done. So you were telling us why you scaled a building to play on on advert?"

"Oh that seems so foolish now!" The woman was clearly embarrassed by her behavior. "I just felt so desperate. I need to get to the palace to see if they can help me find my Prince. Then I saw the palace up there and...Well I don't know, really." Molly stopped. "I just… I want to go home."

"Sherlock can help you."

"Morgan..." Her godfather warned, he was still unsure what this woman needed.

"But you CAN help her Sherlock. If anyone could it would be you." Morgan leaned over and spoke straight to Molly. "He's a detective you see. The best detective in the world. And he's on the case."

"I never said I was going to-" Morgan looked up at him. The small child have him a look that was straight from her father. Sherlock held her eyes before realizing he was beat.

"Will you? Will you help me?" Molly whispered. "Please?"

After a heavy moment of deliberation, and the realization that he was well and truly beat he aquesented. "Yes. Alright, alright I'll help you." He sounded annoyed, but was doing it more for bravado than anything else. A mysteriously dressed woman falling nearly out of the sky? It was a 7 at least!

The few remaining blocks passes quickly. Sherlock planned to get Morgan settled with Mrs. Hudson before taking his guest down to the NSY to get some more information on who she may in fact be. Of course they also had to battle to get her enormous dress through the door of his flat. That battle had ended with Molly flipping herself heels over head and out of the dresses enormous hoops leaving her laying flat on the floor looking backwards up at Morgan and himself. And then the silly woman had stilled before she began to laugh at herself in amusement, which gave Morgan a huge fit of giggles. The two sat on the floor, looking up to see Sherlock who held the gigantic undergarment in his hands, as he murmured a soft 'oh' that set them both of laughing all the more for some reason. Sherlock paused and looked back and forth between the two. It had been years since laughter so sweet had filled his home. Soon, his warm chuckle joined the ladies and he stood there savoring the moment going as far as to do a silly roll of the hoop into his living room lounge. Once the giggles subsided and the hoops were lain against the wall Sherlock sent Morgan to get dressed for bed and he went to get his landlady, honorary Gran and frequent babysitter, Ms. Hudson.

Upon his return, however, he found that Molly, who'd moved to lay on the sofa had slipped into sleep. Sherlock stood looking at her, taking in the unusual details of her ornate gown, the details of her sweet face. She presented a huge mystery, but one that would wait till morning, he allowed. Morgan crept down the stairs and Sherlock decided to simply send her back up to her bed. Escorting her back up the stairs with a reminder to brush her teeth before he sat on the side of her bed to tuck her in. Gently, he planted a kiss on her chubby little cheek, and bid her good night before clicking the light off.

"G' night Sherlock." She yawned. "I love you." He paused and looked at her seriously. "And I you, Morgan."

Slowly, he walked back to the lounge and eyed his guest again. She slept deeply and evenly. Taking his favorite chair he sat to watch and consider her, thinking over the interesting problem she presented. It be easy to say that she was perhaps an amnesia patient, or someone completely at a loss of her faculties but she seemed to have no trouble recalling who she was. Instead she appeared to have just appeared.

It was curious how she had almost no idea how the world worked. No concept of cars, nor any inclination that Shakespeare was a person not a place. Her dress and speech was different. Her accent... Well there seemed to be no regional dialect to it. In fact she sounded like any typical modern Londoner, her word choices aside.

All in all, she was a mystery to solve. And Sherlock Holmes never could resist a good mystery.

* * *

 **a/n:**

And so, they meet. I have to say that the thought of having Morgan lose her parents was the most gut wrenching choice to have to make. The loss of them, would have almost destroyed Sherlock, and the poor guy has been through a lot. Morgan has saved his life, given him a reason to live and a reason to try and be a good person. But still... man, killing off beloved Characters sucks.

This Chapter was unbeta'd, but I hope that it is alright. If you see any glaring errors let me know, yes? Hope this AU is amusing you as much as it is me. And thank you to all the reviews and follows, comments and thoughts. You guys, I love you.

Don't forget, I'm on Tumblr if you want to say hello, or send me a message.


	4. Otherwise you'll spoil it

Otherwise you'll spoil it

A loud chirping sound once again woke Molly up from her dream. Which she thought was an absolute blessing for while she once more had been dreamed of her true love all night it was more of a nightmare than not. This time her true and she were dancing at a beautiful ball, loves face kept shifting as he danced her around a magnificent ballroom. Light into dark features and back again. Eyes that changed as shadows passed over the couple, their color shifting between blue-grays, gold and green as they spun around and around till she was dizzy and falling over and over again yet never seeming to land.

Molly began to sat up, missing Toby's familiar sleepy purr was when she opened her eyes only to remember -She wasn't in her home any longer. Or even her own world.

She instead was in this man who nearly resembled her dream love. Sherlocks home. A very, very messy home she looked about and noticed. Strange how she had not noticed its state the night before, but then so many things were Books and papers were everywhere, while clothing lay carelessly abandoned where it had dropped. Standing she peeked into what looked to be some sort of cookery. A stench of old food wafted over to her, making Molly wrinkle her nose up. "Well this won't do at all." Turning around, Molly went to the large windows and lifting one open. Without much thought she trilled out her familiar aria that she used at home to call to her animal friends, but afterward she paused. Did this land even have such a thing as friendly animals? Were they as rare as the trees here? She hadn't found any since coming through to this strange London land, she noted. Curious.

Oh well. It had been worth a try. She returned to the kitchen and began piling up the clothes and collecting dishes when she began to hear pecking and tapping on the glass and the doors.

The animals! They'd heard and they'd come! With great joy she opened the doors and watched as a multitude of grey birds flied in while mice and rats scurried in followed by a multitude of insects roaches. Lastly buzzing bees came humming in.

"Hello everyone!" No rabbits she noted, no squirrels either. How odd. "Well, I could sure use all of your help my fiends. These two have been so kind to me, and are going to help me get home. In return, I would like to do something nice for them. Would you help me clear this place up?" The animals all sounded their respective noises in agreement and off they all went. Molly began singing out a happy working song. Sing a happy song and the work will fly, she told herself. Molly hummed and scampered and sang to herself and the animals scrubbed while the various new friends pushed at papers and books, all working harmoniously together (well except for that one bird who ate that one roach, that had been unfortunate).They managed to get the space shining clean in an amazing span of time. "Wonderful work! Thank you so much." They were just scampering out when Morgan appeared at the door of the living room.

"Was that bunch of... rats I just saw dragging a bag of trash out the door?" The child asked in disbelief. Her blue eyes were held wide and her hair was a mess of tightly blonde curls now that it was no longer secured back.

"They were just helping me clean up a bit." Molly smiled. Morgan seemed a bit afraid. "Is everything alright Morgan?"

"Um, Sherlock doesn't like it when people clean." The child said sadly.

"He... doesn't?" Molly paled, looking around. "Oh no. Oh no! I only meant to help. I had no idea... Do you think he'll still help me? I didn't mean to offend him. What should I do!"

Morgan rushed and hugged Molly. "It's okay Molly. You didn't know. And I think it looks lovely." She looked up at Molly. "Did you have other animals help too?"

"Yes! They are so helpful." Molly smiled a tiny bit. "It's nice having helpful friends."

"Do you think they'd help me clean my room too? If i asked nicely?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"I'll teach you in a bit. But Morgan I really have to... Um..." She blushed.

"Pee?" The child guessed unbothered.

"Yes and um.. And I um. need to wash myself too. Is there a place to do that?"

"Come with me." She dragged Molly's hand and brought her to the bath and got the water running. She left Molly alone to do what she needed to do.

Morgan stood in the hallway. What an odd princess. She seemed to not know how to use the bathroom at all. Very odd for anyone, let alone a princess. Knocking on Sherlocks door, Morgan pushed her way in. Her God father lay under his blankets sound asleep. She loved him so much, even if he was a bit bad at being an adult sometimes, like waking her for school.

Climbing onto the bed she shook his shoulder. "Sherlock. Sherlock! It's time to wake up!" He snorted awake and looked at her smiling. "Morning."

"Sherlock, do you love me?" The child asked, placing her small hand against his slightly scruffy cheek.

"Mmhmm. You know I do Morgan."

He said as his heavy eyes closed again.

"Good. Then I'm going no to need you to make me promise." She told him.

"What's that?" He said sleepily.

"Promise me you won't be mad at Molly. Please? For me, can you just promise." She asked worriedly.

Sherlock's eyes flashed wide. "Morgan, what's happened." He sat up and looked at her. "What did she do to you? Where is she?" He snapped.

"Nothing has happened to me and she's in the bath." But I need your promise. Please. It won't be easy, but please. You won't have to take me to the park for three whole months if you promise me this." Morgan bargained.

Sherlock read the sincerity in his God daughters eyes. "I'll never agree to that, Morgan what's happened?"

"Molly... Um... Cleaned." Morgan said.

"She, WHAT?" He thundered jumping from the bed. Running to the lounge. Sure enough the room was immaculate. Books put away and papers stacked and sorted. The kitchen... It was pristine.

"Now Sherlock you promised!" Morgan called from behind him. "No being angry!"

"I never said such a thing, you will recall." He fumed. How dare she?! No one asked her to do anything. Sherlock felt utterly lost now. Lost right in the midsts of his own home. The woman was however, saved her very life by the fact that all of his experiments where now don't in the basement. If they had been touched he'd have been ready to murder again.

Crying sounded from behind him and he spun around. Morgan rarely cried and it broke his heart every time she did. He rushed to he and pulled her into his arms, lifting her up. "She was just being nice, Sherlock. She wanted to help us for helping her. Molly didn't do it to mess things up. I'll help you to put it back to normal."

"I know Morgan, I know." Sherlock closed his eyes. He hated seeing her hurting and afraid, particularly from his own fool behavior. "It does look... nice in here. It needed a good clean I'm sure." Sherlock lied. He hated it. But Morgan mattered more than the truth.

"You're fibbing again. But Sherlock, she had animals help her do it Sherlock. It was amazing."

"Animals?" Sherlock asked. Before an answer came through, a knock sounded at the door. Janine, here to take Morgan to school as she did everyday. "Oh no." The two said together.

"Hurry up stairs, I'll stall her as long as I can."

Morgan took off and Sherlock slipped to the door. Janine his fellow God parent came in. "Morning, Handsome." She called leaning up and kissing him swiftly before walking in. "Wow, look at this place! It looks great. Did you get a maid?" Sherlock didn't have time to answer as she pulled him to her. "Or are you just getting things in order for me to move in?"

"Um, it's ah to do with a case." He said, looking closely at her. She was beautiful, by even his standards. Also, she was completely honest with him. It was unusual, their relationship but it had its benefits too, he supposed. He wasn't exactly sorry that their friendship had grown the way it had over the years. It was nice to not feel so alone in this Godparent thing after losing John and Mary.

"I see. Going to tell me about it?" Janine crooned. Before he could even know where to begin the 'case' herself however decided at that moment to come out of the bath wrapped in only a towel at that moment.

"That water is magical! How does it fall like that and how does it stay so hot? Is it a charm of some sort? It's so wonderful? Where does it go once it goes out?" She spied Sherlock and Janine and stalled, smiling awkwardly but brightly at the woman standing beside Sherlock. "Oh, um hello."

Silence beat all around them as they all waited for Sherlock to do something. He froze partially from the sight of Molly, slim legs and so much skin, but more so from being unsure of what to say. It was all innocent, but how to convince Janine of that.

"What the hell is all this, Sherlock?" Janine finally demanded.

"This... This Is Molly." He said lamely, not quite knowing what else to say. "She stayed here last night."

Judging by Janine's expression, that was the absolute wrong thing to say. "Oh, did she now?" Her eyes were cool and hard on him. "You know we had talked about me not staying over because of what impression it would give to Morgan, but I didn't realize that there was other reasons you might not want me here. You've been doing crowd control I see now.

"Where's Morgan, we have to go or she'll be late." The woman's warm eyes grew into smoldering embers as she continued to glare at the confused half naked woman in front of her.

"Here! I'm here Janine!" Morgan said jumping the last three steps of the stairwell. "Let's go. Bye Sherlock! Bye Molly!" And she dragged at Janine's hand. "Come on, Janine. I don't want to be late to school."

"We are so talking about this later Sherlock Holmes." She told Sherlock, and with a final pointed look at both of them she walked out, slamming the out side door on her way out.

"Who was she?" Molly asked, looking at him curiously. Fingers twirling distractingly through her damp hair. Hair that cling to her shapely shoulders and arms...

"Ah, that was Janine. She and I are... We... That is she's ... She's Morgan's... Godmother." Sherlock finally answered. "And my girlfriend." The word felt thick on his tongue as it fell out.

"A girlfriend! Is that sort of like a beloved? An intended?" She asked looking not directly at him but at the books on his shelf.

Nose wrinkling in distaste at the word, Sherlock denied it. "Beloved!? No. Who even says beloved! Janine and I we... Care for another"

"You're in love!" Molly clapped and smiled, although Sherlock noted it missed going up to her eyes. As if the thought made her unhappy for some odd reason. Which made little sense to him. Not that much did make sense though at the moment. Her expression changed though. "Oh no but she was so upset when she left, was it me being here? Is she upset. Oh then Sherlock you should do to her at once and make things right. I know! You can sing to her, pull her into your arms and sing to her a lovely ballad to assure her that it is only her and her alone that you love!"

"I never said that I love her." Sherlock clarified. "I don't necessarily believe in love. Not the way you speak of it."

"Don't believe in love! How do you not believe in it?" Molly questioned, her shock evident at the notion.

"I believe love exists. I've seen it, felt it... lost it. I do… I do love Morgan, but the thought of being in love... No, that I don't believe in." He reasoned moving toward the kitchen because he absolutely needed tea. "The thought of needing to be in love with someone to give your life purpose, it's rubbish. That is just the result of chemicals rushing through the body. It's a defect in humanity."

"How can you think that? It's a wonderful thing. The best thing." She declared. "It makes your days beautiful and worthwhile. Love inspires and transforms. Don't you feel that way with your Janine? That the world just seems right when you are together?"

"Not particularly." Sherlock stated. It's true. While he didn't mind Janine, the biggest reason they were together was because of their connection through Morgan. Had they not been put into this situation he could have happily let Janine live out her days of retirement in Sussex. "The world isn't as happy of a place as you seem to believe it is Molly. But let's not talk about this now, Janine is already rather upset with me this morning." He huffed. "And I need to get you away from here before you move any more of my things around." He ticked. The want to yell and throw a royal fit was growing, but Morgan's face and her begging stayed with him. He restrained himself. Barley.

"Morgan said you wouldn't be happy. Had I but known... I'm sorry." Molly apologized.

She was getting close and was still wear on far too little fabric. "Molly, I think it's time we get started on getting you home. I'll find you something to wear, just go back to the loo and I'll ask Mrs Hudson if she has any things you may wear."

"Oh. Right. Well, I do already have something to wear. I'll go do that." She was blushing as she turned to go. Sherlock's eyes followed her, against his will.

Sherlock stood still after the loo door closed before following and going to his room to dress himself. All the while wondering what had happened and how everything went so wrong so quick. Once he's dressed in a normal day attire he wondered what could be taking her so long. "Molly?" He called out.

"Right here!" Coming out now." The bathroom door opened and out stepped Molly, wearing a yellow floral knee length dress in a familiar pattern. A more curious was her hair. It looked like a swarm of bees was flying around her. Molly looked unfazed by the flying happening around her. Moments later the near cloud lifted and Sherlock saw that it looked as if they been braiding her hair off her face.

"Is that... Is that our shower curtain."

"Mmhmm. I needed a dress since my other was far too impractical and near ruined. I hope you don't mind."

Sherlock didn't answer. "And are those bees... Braiding your hair?" He asked in near disbelief.

"Yes. They do ever such good work they were working in the bath cleaning. They offered and how could I turn a bees help down! I simply love bees don't you?" She held a finger up and a new landed in it. "I thank you for your kindness. Please send my regards to your queen and to all the others back in your hive." Then she lifted the finger up to her lips and when it was close allowed the bee to place one tiny antennae against her lips. "I'll do my best." She whispered to it, walking back to the window to let the bee of her finger along with all it others fly out the window.

"Did you just... Talk to a bee?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." She said. Moving to place her slippers on.

"And the bee, he spoke back?"

"In his way, yes he did."

Sherlock couldn't believe he was asking this question. "And just what did the bee say to you?"

Molly looked at him curiously. "He told me to be good to the Land. It's a traditional bee- farewell."

Right. Sherlock looked at her closely. It was impossible to tell if she was that delusional or he was at the moment. "So...you think that you can communicate with animals?"

Molly tilted her head and looked at him considering him, "I can, yes. Can't you?"

"No. "

"Have you ever tried?" She asked as if the idea that people didn't speak to animals was foreign to her.

A memory of a small Irish setter pup appeared before his eyes, but they weren't going there. "Not since I was a child."

"That's so odd that you don't speak to the animals here. In Andalasia they are our closest friends."

"That's insane!"

"Is it though? You may not talk to animals, but Instead you all seem to all have those little boxes you carry everywhere. I've seen people looking at them and talking to them. Are they some sort of magical mirror?" She questioned. "That seems odd to me to have that for a companion. Tell me, do they talk back to you like the animals do to me?"

Phones? She didn't know what the phones were. He huffed. "I'm going to dress and then we'll leave. Be ready."


End file.
